Trucks and trailers loaded with cargo and products move across the country to deliver products to commercial loading and unloading docks at stores, warehouses, and distribution centers. Trucks can have a trailer mounted on the truck, or can be of a tractor-semi trailer configuration. To lower overhead costs at retail stores, in-store product counts have been reduced, and products-in-transit now count as part of available store stock. Unloading trucks quickly at the unloading docks of warehouses and regional distribution centers has attained new prominence as a way to refill depleted stock.
Trucks are typically unloaded with forklifts if the loads are palletized and with manual labor if the products are stacked within the trucks. Unloading large truck shipments manually with human laborers can be physically difficult, and can be costly due to the time and labor involved. Consequently, a need exists for an improved unloading system that can unload bulk quantities of stacked cases and cargo from truck trailers more quickly than human laborers and at a reduced cost.
The following presents a simplified summary of the innovation in order to provide a basic understanding of some aspects of the innovation. This summary is not an extensive overview of the innovation. It is not intended to identify key/critical elements of the innovation or to delineate the scope of the innovation. Its sole purpose is to present some concepts of the innovation in a simplified form as a prelude to the more detailed description that is presented later.